One By One, We All Fall Down
by mavk4444
Summary: "Now, it seems a little odd that Logan would assume his best friend was a cold hearted serial killer. But Logan knew him, and he knew how he worked. And when he killed James and Carlos in the same week, well, it just made sense to Logan."


**So, this is the one shot my sick and twisted mind decided it wanted to come up with. I wanted this to be something cute and fluffy, but instead I got dark and creepy. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of it's affiliates. **

* * *

Logan Mitchell was not stupid.

He wasn't called the "smart one" for nothing. He was a very intelligent individual, able to piece everything together quite easily. He was always one step ahead of everyone, always seemed to have a little bit more knowledge than everyone.

So it was no surprise when he figured out who was killing off those close to him.

Logan had to hand it to them. The killer, who shall not be exposed just yet, covered their tracks quite well. The LAPD, who had been on the killings for about five months now, didn't even know. In fact, the killer wasn't even a suspect. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say they played the mourning best friend, son, and brother quite well.

But even then, Logan could still see it was them. He had known the killer since third grade.

He was one hundred percent positive Kendall Knight was the killer.

Now, it seems a little odd that Logan would assume his best friend was a cold hearted serial killer. But Logan knew him, and he knew how he worked. And when he killed James and Carlos in the same week, well, it just made sense to Logan.

Why hasn't he told the police yet?

Lack of proof. He _knew_ it was Kendall. It had to be. But, he had no proof. Other than the strong feeling in his gut telling him his best friend was behind all of this.

He hasn't confronted Kendall on it either. He already knows he is the last victim, and Kendall is aware he knows too. So really, Logan doesn't see the point. They both know that he's the last victim.

Kendall's killings go in a pattern, as Logan has realized after a little while. He kills someone, waits three days, and kills another person in the same week. He lets the police ponder it for one to two months, before he repeats. Logan knows that Kendall plans to do this until all of the people on his list are dead. Yes, Kendall has a list. He found it while he was cleaning their room. All of the names are crossed off except his.

The only thing Logan doesn't know is what Kendall is going to do once he's done with Logan.

Logan takes a shuddering breath and snuggles under his blankets. Today was the day. Three days ago, he killed Katie. And now, it was time for Kendall to kill him.

His ears perk up when the apartment door closes. He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. Logan hears Kendall's faint footsteps, and then the door eases open. Sure enough, his best friend is standing in the doorway, his face void of emotion. In his hand is a large syringe. He doesn't have on gloves, which puzzles Logan.

"Kendall," He starts, his voice cracking. Said boy glances at him, face still blank.

"What?" He asks. He steps closer to the bed, syringe still in hand. Logan avoids looking at it at all costs.

"Why did you do it?" He asks softly. Kendall's face shows what Logan interprets as sadness, but then it's gone. He sighs heavily and sits down.

"I always was fascinated by death. Like in school, how they told us about strings of killing or serial killers and homicides and suicides and all of those things. I wanted to experience it first hand," He pauses. "And, as I'm sure you already conceded, I'm practically insane."

Logan nods slowly. Kendall's lips twist into a smirk, and Logan gasps softly. It's not like his usual smirk. It's sick and twisted, and Logan feels his stomach churn. Suddenly, fear fills him.

"But what I want to know, _Logie_," He flinches at the nick name, once used with affection. Now, it's almost like Kendall is mocking him. "Is why didn't you go to the police? We both know it was me." Kendall stares at him expectantly. Logan gulps and breaks the eye contact.

"No proof," He says slowly. The words pain him to say.

Kendall nods, evil smirk still in place. He lifts the syringe up, grinning down at the brunette.

"Any last questions?" He asks, his voice having a slight sarcastic edge to them. Logan nods once.

"What are you going to do when you're done with me?" He asks. Kendall smiled.

"I'm going to turn myself in, and then I'll get life in prision or death row." He replies easily. Logan's head shoots up.

"And you're _happy_ about that?" He asks in disbelief. Kendall chuckles.

"Like I said Logan, I was always intrigued by death. And since both involve death, I can't really complain." He grins toothily at Logan. "Anything else?" He asks.

Logan inhales a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks." He says it with all the sincerity he can, staring into the sparkling pair of green eyes in front of him. He's slightly grateful that Kendall didn't kill him like he did the rest. His parents wouldn't have to hear about his painful and gruesome death.

The edges of Kendall's eyes crinkle up as he cracks another smile. Logan manages a weak one back.

"You're welcome, Logan."

Kendall shoves the syringe into Logan's arm roughly. He pulls it out once he's done and drops the syringe on the floor. He walks out of the apartment, leaving the door open in hopes that someone will come along and find Logan's still body.

He whistles a cheery tune and he waits for the elevator. He turns around to see the assistant manager of the hotel entering 2J. Kendall turns back around once he realizes the elevator has arrived. The doors slide shut, and he can faintly hear her screams.

Kendall grins widely and strolls into the lobby, plopping down onto the couches. He waits for the LAPD to arrive, as he knows they will, so that the final part of his spectacular plan is complete. He has everything set up, and all he needs to do is wait. He knows everything is going to be just fine. After all, he's Kendall Knight.

And Kendall Knight _always_ has perfect plans.


End file.
